Will Trina Ever Learn?
by aurelea031
Summary: When Trina finds an app on her phone which allows her to swap lives with people for 24 hours,she thinks it's the best thing ever,but when she realizes all the messes she causes,will she learn to accept what she's got? All seven charcters will be included(Andre,Beck,Robbie,Cat,Tori,Jade and Trina)
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is about Trina when she buys an app and she swaps lives with everyone,but will it go the way she planned?Read and chapter is dedicated to each character.**

**This cahpter is dedicated to Trina!**

Trina looked at the app store on her were all so...boring!Who would want to buy this threw her phone down and streched._I'm my lips feel dry...she thought._She got herself the pickle jar and got her lipstick out her school bag.

_Poop..I'm all out._Trina shrugged and pinched Tori's out of her wouldn't had everything in her perfect life.

She had the looks(but so did Trina)

She had the friends(but Trina still had 2 or 3 friends)

But worst of all,Tori could knew she was a terrible she wanted people to think that she thought she could sing because,well...because... did she pretend that she could?

Oh well,but,even though she hated to admit it,Trina was very,_very_ jealous of Tori and her could list 1 reason why she wanted one of their we go...:

:She wanted everyone to hate her,but she was still super popular.

:He is an amazing actor.

:She was the weirdest,stupidest girl ever,but everyone loves her.

:Weirdo,but still a great ventriloquist

:He is the best muscion at HA

:She was friends with them all.

Trina picked up her phone to text Tori to ask her when she would be back,when she saw an app.**(I know this wouldn't really happen but the genre is fantasy!)**

It was called Life you bought it and took a picture of someone,you were them for 24 hors and the other person knew nothing of !You still existed,but still as you!

Trina couldn't contain her bough the app and went up to her room to wait for Tori to come wanted to experince her life would be great to live likea real had good grades,fab friends,and she was one of Sicowitz favourites.

About three hours later,Tori walked through the door.'Torrriiiiii!'yelled Trina.

'What?'asked Tori.

'Can I have a picture of you?'asked Trina,clonking down the stairs.

'Why?'asked Tori,raising and eyebrow.

Trina had a great was Tori's birthday in two weeks.

'Well,I need a picture of you to make your birthday present,so SMILE!'

Trins took Tori's picture and she felt like she had just gone to last thing she heard and saw,was Tori looking weirdly at Trina and saying

'Trina?Are you okay?'

In the morning Trina woke up,in Tori's room,in Tori's Pyjamas,with Tori's hair and...She was Tori.

It worked!


	2. Chapter 2:Being Tori Stinks

**This chapter is about what mischief Trina gets up to in Tori's to cockapoo for sending me the honest review on all the feed-back.I'm so sorry for all the missing words in my last chapter.**

Trina looked had never been inside Tori's room was quite had a blue and black checkered looked through Tori's bedside !Trina never knew Tori was such a drawer was filled with headbands and bobbles,even though Trina had never seen Tori with her hair up in her life.  
Then,Trina went to Tori's ..her clothes were a bit drab,but she couldn't just waltz right into her real room and say,'I need some clothes.'No,she was stuck waering Tori's put on Tori's black boots,Tori's pink top,brown leather jacket,and black skinny jeans and went downstairs.

Trina saw herself sat at the kitchen table,sreeching?No,they were her warm-up still,she sounded like a cat being strangled!She sat down next to herself and was bouncing up and down in her chair,singing(or screeching)'NeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEhhaaaaaa!NaaaWWWWAAAAAA!'The Trina couldn't stand it any loger.'Shut up Trina!'  
Trina looked offended and walked out by the side of Fake Tori's a few seconds it seemed she was gone,but as Fake Tori was drinking her juice,Trina came behind her and screamed right down her ear,'NEEEEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAA!NAAAAAAWWWWWAAAA!'

Fake Tori screamed and shouted to her Mom'I'm going to school!'  
Whe Trina got to school,she was greeted by Cat,'Heeeeyy Tooorrri!''she squeaked in her annoying childish usually would have said 'get lost,weirdo,'but she wasn't here to ruin Tori's life,she was here to enjoy it.  
'Hey,Cat...Nice...dress?'said Trina,and walked off to Tori's first wait,what _was_ Tori's first class?She had never she knew where Tori did keep her spare went inside and to Tori's was lucky she knew Tori's read thre Tori's Timetable...let's see...

_1st period-Sikowitz acting classwith Robbie and Jade_

_2nd period-music class with Andre and Cat_

_3rd period-tech theatre exam_

_lunch_

_4th period-History with Jade,Cat and Sinjin_

_5th period-Gym_

This timetable was music with Andre?History with Sinjin?What was Trina ,she had to live with being Tori. who would she be next?Out of the corner of her eye,she saw _Beck_.With loads of girls crowding round him,trying to run their fingers through his 's really popular and he's taking acting classes twice a day,so why not?But,for today,she was stuck being Tori.

She sighed and headed for Sikowitz out of nowhere,Andre pushed her into thr janitors closet._**'Andre'**_yelled was rubbing his head with his fingers like he does when he's pressured.'Arrgghhh'It hurts too bad,Tori,you gotta help me outta this.'said Andre.  
'Outta what?'asked Trina,yeah,Tori was her sister,but she had nothing to do with her friends ,Andre threw himself on Trina's chest and he stopped,and sniffed.'Tori,that's not your 's Trina's disgusting,Albua Bambi ,Tori,why?'Andre was serious quickly changed the subject and asked Andre,'What can't you do anymore?'Trinaas of the time Tori told Trina that Andre wa like this because he was depressed about his musics or his insaneley-weird grandma.

'I can't stop thinking about Jade.I wrote a song about I just need to sing it!To _somebody_!I can't help this crush on Jade!'  
Wait,Andre..had a crush...on...Jade?Okay...

'Andre,we need to get to class. I really don't want to fail this semester.'Trina did all Tori's problems all on her?hy can't they take these problems to Beck,or Robbie,or Cat?Why Tori?

Then Trina shot out the janitors closet and ran to Sikowitz's class.'Sorry,I'm late Sikowitz,there was a disturbance,'said Trina,ploking herself down next to Jade.'Vega, 's a seat over there next to Robbie.'said Jade,and she pushed Trina off her chair.'Oww!'said Trina and she picked her stuff up and moved next to Robbie.  
'Jade that was not very nice,but Tori,that oww!Was not dramatic enough for a fall of the chair again.'Sikowotz watched as Trina sat on the chair and the her stoodbehind her,and cocked the chair up to that Trina hit her butt on the floor.'OWWW!'said time it really did hurt.  
'That,'said Sikowitz'was 10 times better!'he clapped and went back up to the stage.'Now,like out helpful volunteer,Tori,has just showed,that the actor can create a better atmosphere for the audience by making stunts seem ,jumping off a would be jumping off a matteress at the top of the green screen,attached to lots of roping and ,you want the audience to think that is what you are really doing so,-'  
Sikowitz was stopped mid-sentence by the bell.'Arrggghhh!That ringing sound is back!'screamed Sikowitz,slapping his ear.

'That's the bell,Sikowitz,'said picked up her stuff and went to Tori's locker to fetch her music read through Tori's work and saw the song that she had wrote as Trina's Birth-week was a bit old now,but Trina looked through the rest of the song book and saw the tips at the back.

_you write a song about somone and yiu have used their name,replace it with the word'Baby'instead._

That was the perfect advice for Andre,but Trina needed to get to music before she was late, walked down the hall when Cat walked along beside her.'Hey, know how my brither ate my charm bracelet?'she looked would he eat a charm bracelet?But let Cat carry on.'Well,I got it back last we had to bleach it because it smelt.'That's when Trina understood that Cat's brother had pooped it was sure she was gonna puke and she ran to the Nurses office and knocked on the the Nurse opened the door,Trina puked all over the Nurse and on Tori's boots._Oops_.

Trina was sent home and she had to sit on the switched the TV on and .after about fifteen minutes it began to was bucketing it Trina was really tired,bored and hungry and of Tori's actually felt sorry for Tori,being her everyday for the rest of her Beck's life would be more how would she get the picture?The she got it!

Trina went up to bed and when her Realself got home,put cotton wool in her ears and waited until just fifteen minutes before midnight and walked to Beck's really wished Beck would forget this and that she really would be out of Tori's life and in Beck' rapped really hard on the heard this and got up.  
'What?'he asked sleepily.  
'SAY CHEESE!'said Trina.  
After that,it all blacked out and the first thing Trina realized in the morning was that she reeked of Lynx.


	3. Chapter 3:How stupid!

**Thanks to anybody who has reviewed/followed/favourited/read.I hope you like it.**

Trina looked around Beck's was smaller than she remembered from the time they visited the beach during the heat had that same orange carpet,the same Beck same wardrobe full of boy's clo..._Boy's clothes._Trina was a male!She felt her flat chest and her short hair .How stupid to change herself into a boy?She knew she had to live with it for 24 maybe Beck's life was better than Tori' knew she should've waited 24 hours before changing again,but what was wrong with Beck's clothes anyway?They were just a dull,grey,blue collection of jackets,vests,jeans and boots and didn't really like after a long think,decided to wear a blue and white checkered jacket,a grey vest,a pair of faded grey jeans and a pair of brown the best ensemble,but still.  
Trina walked around the RV,looking through Beck's had lots of pictures of him and his parents in he had a book and a box full of pictures of him and his friends at book was labelled,_My years at Hollywood Arts_.Trina opened it and saw a picture of Beck,waiting to audition and after his audition,a picture of him and Andre and then there was another label._My friends._.There was a picture of Andre,Robbie and and a picture of Trina and there was a picture of all them found about eight pictures of her,nine of Tori,six of Cat,about eight each for Andre and it wasn't until the back of the book,that Trina found page,after page of pictures of Jade really did love her.  
'Beck!You ned to leave for school!'yelled a was probobly Beck's got up and called out knew the way to school because Beck didn't live that far walk was nice and slow,but very Trina started to didn't sing half bad!She rapped out 'Five Fingaz to the Face'as she walked to school

When she walked through the school doors,she was greeted by a very angry Jade.  
'Beck...'she said in a sarcastically sweet Trina forgot something that had been mentioned about him and Jade?'Beck?You were supposed to pick me up this morning at 8:30.'she said,folding her arms and frowning.  
'Why didin't you knock?'asked might have been what Beck had said,but maybe not.  
'Why didn't I knock?I knocked on your parents door,on your RV door,I even hit your windows with my scissors!'exclaimed growled and stormed walked to Beck's locker.A transparent locker?Seriously,the guys round here need to be more ,it was better than Sinjins Food-art realized,whoever she was she would know their locker shocked Trina in Beck's could always see what was in searched through the locker for his timetable and found a slip of paper saying what he did each had sruffy ,_really_ managed to make out the the bell rang,she headed for music class.

She walked through the door and a bunch of girls came up to Trina and started cooing her or _him._' ,please...sit down...'chuckled Trina way was a girl going to kiss that would mean avoiding..._Jade._That's when Trina thought...what goes off in Jade's life other than Beck?And gore.

Wait...If Trina made herself Jade,that would mean she got to date Beck for a couldn't contain her sat down next to Robbie.'Hey,err Beck?I need your help...'whispered he didn't finish his sentence because the teaher began to talk.'Now,I understand that you all have wrote your rap or 'catchy'song to share?'Trina slouched down in her Beck wrote _his_ rap or catchy song?She ferreted in Beck's bag and pulled out a sheet of paper._The Diddlibops_.Oh was gonna regret making Beck do this.

After about 12 other students,Robbie was called to sing his had his quitar with began to play...

_'__It's fun to run_  
_It's fun to play_  
_It's fun to make things out of clay._  
_It's fun to fill your car with gas._  
_It's fun to break..._  
_Things made of glass. _

_It's fun to spray yourself with mace_  
_It's fun to squeeze your mother's face_  
_It's fun to mow your daddy's grass_  
_It's fun to break..._  
_Things made of glass. _

_But broken glass can cut your hand_  
_And then you'll bleed across the land._  
_Ask any woman, child or man_  
_about the dangers..._  
_Of broken glass._  
_Of broken glass. _

_I like nice girls with gum disease_  
_I like to tickle people's knees_  
_Don't tell me no, Just tell me yes._  
_And then we'll break..._  
_Things made of glass. _  
_Sometimes I put on special pants,_  
_And then I board a plane to France,_  
_When I arrive I start to Dance._  
_And then I break..._  
_Things made of Glass _

_Yeah I know that dance doesn't rhyme with glass, So whatcha gonna do about it? HUH_  
_But broken glass will tell you lies._  
_Bleed your soul and blind your eyes._  
_Just like a lemon with a side of fries._  
_You better be aware,, of broken glass.. of broken glass.. _

_(harmonica solo) _

_Mmm, children that glass, sure looks delicious, doesn't it? _  
_But you can't eat it. _  
_'Cause broken glass is not a food_  
_So don't you listen to some dude_  
_Who says put cheese on broken glass_  
_And make a sand-a-witch..._  
_Out of broken glass! _  
_Let's sing a song about broken glass _  
_I'll help you write it after class_  
_There is no song that could surpass_  
_This song we sing_  
_About broken glass. _

The teacher frowned and told Robbie to see him after he looked at Trina.'Beck,'he said smiling,'let's here your rap or 'catchy' song.'  
Trina slowly rose from her seat,clutching the paper started to rap out the song while everybody 's when she realized,the camera at the back of the was recording it all for Vice Principal Eikna to watch._Oh god._  
She stopped singing and told the teacher she was watched as every other student was congragulated and ran out of the classroom as the bell 'd ruined Beck's ,nobody had said anything to Tori about being sick yesterday right?  
'Hey Beck!'called Cat.'look!'Trina had found the schools security camera video of Trina being sick as Tori and had posted it online.  
_Well done 've ruined Tori's dignity and Beck's grades._

But Trina was determined to stay as Beck till she had finished ,she would take a picture of Jade,and check out her ,Jade was okay with terrible things happeneing in her life?But for now,Trina had a dance class to attend.

She made it all the way through the to be honest,Beck had a worse life than always had Jade moaning,Sikowitz always made him volunteer for acting class,girls never lef him alone..And he had a terrible wardrobe!

Trina bought a burrito for lunch and sat down with Tori,Jade,Andre and Cat.'Hey guys,'Trina said,sitting down nest to knew wisley enough that sitting next to Tori would start an arguement and she needed to avoid Jade at all costs until the end of the day.  
'Hey,Beck?'asked turned around so she was facing her as for now,friend.  
'Mmmmm?'replied Trina,taking a giant mouthful of Burrrito.  
'Since when did you stop being allergic to Burrito bread?'  
_Oh...No..._

'Oh,errr...Festus gave me some special always do that for always has one specially made for me so that if I want a burrito,I can have one.'

Trina ate her lunch as quickly as possible and tried to make it through the day without making anymore the end of the day,Trina walked up to Jade and said,'Hey,err..Jade?Can I have a picture of my...gorgeous girl-friend?'Trina couldn't believe she had just said that.  
'No.'said Jade,and as Trina clicked take,the only person on the shot...  
_Was Cat..._


	4. Chapter 4:What weirdos

**Author's Note:Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed,I'm really glad that people like my ,I wanted Trina being Cat at home with Sam to make it funnier,but there will be a major twist at the !**

Trina was in a fluffy pink bedroom with cuddly animals and a picture of Sikowitz?Cat was turned aroundto get out of bed when she saw the other half of the was black and grey and blue,with a blonde girl asleep in the mouth was wide open and she was singing something about guessed this must be Cat's room-mate, needed something to couldn' t go to school in-wait...There was no school on Saturday,which meant that Trina really was stuck in Cat's life for 24 hours.  
Trina shoved this thought to the back of her mind and put on Cat's red frilly top,black jeans and pink cardigan with her grey-ish blue had better taste than Beck,that's for didn't want to wake up Sam,so she decided to make some breakfast,if Cat was normal and actually kept it in a fridge...

Trina couldn't believe Cat's was just like walking into the had the sofa,and the the little pictures on the Cat a theif? was cancelled over a year ago and now she had all the stuff?Hmmm...But what if Cat's room-mate was a-  
'CAT!'yelled Sam'CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!'  
Trina covered her did Sam have to was only a small apartment.  
'What?'asked ,didn't Cat say whattie?'Whattie?'asked Trina again.  
'I need...something.'said liked reminded her of...Well-_her_.  
'What do you need?'asked walked into the wasn't in was in the bathroom,wherever that was.  
Trina had been avoiding the bathroom ever since she had swapped hadn't gone when she was Beck because she didn't need she wanted to be to have a full day to date Beck.  
And for other reasons...

'Cat?Do we have any cold lasagna left?'asked Sam,coming out of the bathroom dressed,with _dry_ hair?  
'I though you were having a shower?'asked Trina.  
'Yeah,and I dryed.'  
'How did you dry your hair so quick?'asked Trina,going to touch her hair.  
'Don' touch me!How may times have I told you not to touch me?'threatened Sam,grabbing Trina's nodded and went to sit on the 's when somebody knocked on the door.'Who's that?'asked Trina dumbly.  
'Uh,probably IN!'sreamed kind of a name was Dice?

_Dice_ opened the door with a big,beefy guy behind him with a skin-head haircut and a stubbly beard that went all the way from his hair and under his was wearing a black t-shirt and a dark brown leather jacket with jeans and Adidas trainers.

But Dice was a different had a small afro and he wore atop it a feodora was wearing a blue t-shirt and a similar jacket to te big had black jeans and a pair of boy's boots on.

'Hey, Goomer.'said Sam,giving the smallest smile ever to the the big guy was called Goomer?Weird,but hey-ho.  
'Hey Cat.I got that stuffed animal you here,you...a-go'said Dice producing a pink and white fluffy pigeon.  
'YAY!?'exlaimed Trina,not sure whether or not this was the sort of stuff Cat should be buying at her took it into the bedroom and put it on her have to suffer allthese weirdos until ,she could bribe Sam into inviting someone over.  
She could remember Jade and Cat talking about Sam.'Hey,Sam!'Trina called  
'Yeah?'answered Sam,Dice and Goomer had gone now but were coming back later for a television show.  
'Do you remember Jade?'  
'Yes,I remeber was pretty ?'  
Yes,this plan was working perfectly.'Well,why not invite her over for dinner?It might be nice for you to talk.'  
Sam didn't answer but after about 2minutes,she heard Sam talking and laughng with someone,she heard Jade's name a few times.  
She sat on Cat's bed and felt a hard circle beneath on earth?

Trina lifted the bedcover and found a can of had been told by Tori how could it tasted,so Trina took a handful and rammed it in her ...this bible was good...So for the rest of the day,Trina sat in Cat's room and ate the entire bible it was empty,Trina wondered if Cat had anymore hidden in the went into the living room and Sam was talking with was her ,Trina was sure Cat could get more bible,no prob.

'JADE!SMMMIIIIILLLLLEEE!'exclaimed Trina and she pushed Sam off the sofa and took picture of Jade.

Trina saw black and woke up in a black,goth a picture of Jade and Beck on the bedside table  
'YEEEESSSS!Beck,here I come.

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't long,but I didn't want to focus too much on Cat's life because Trina wants to move on with Jade's to anyone who wanted more because Trina isn't waiting 24 hours,there will be horrible reading and keep reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5:Games Up Trina

**Thanks for any reviews you guys have sent me.I will only update the next chapter if I get time 'cus I'm starting school again on !**

Trina jumped out of bed and spunaround Jade's room was a bit bleak and black,but hanging out with Beck for 24hours was worth ,it was Sunday,no .Well...she still needed to experience two more days before her app's free trial ran out.  
But then again...Why not buy the app?Trina whipped out her phone,well,Jade's phone but it still had the app on clicked on the app and clicked on the'Buy Now'.Then that little screencame up,saying the buy was confirmed.

Then Trina loked through Jade's had Tori's,Cat's,Beck's,Andre's,Robbie's and Sinjin's?  
But before she had even got dressed,Trina rang Beck.  
'Hey,Jade,babe'said Beck.  
'Hiiiii,Beck...'giggled Trina  
'So,err what did you want?'asked found Jade's behaviour weird,but he liked it.  
'Well,Iwondered if you and Andre wanted to come over and write a song.'Trina knew it was mean,but knowing Andre like Jade,made her want to monitor his behaviour around her.  
'Well,err sure,but...your gonna have to to ring Andre for me.'Beck replied.  
Trina wanted to make sure she had time to make hersef look pretty so she could kiss Beck.  
' 'said she blew a kiss down the phone and rang Andre.  
'Hey, wants you to come down to my huse in 1 hour to help us write a ya in an hour!'said Andre had time to reply,Trina switched the phone off.  
'Right,what does Jade have to wear..'said Trina,looking through Jade's wardrobe.  
She tried on a black jumper with a black vest and black tights and matching black boots.  
_It's a bit...black,_thought Trina.  
She put on a black and blue stripy jumper,black skirt,the same black boots,and black tights with a sleek leather jacket.  
_Better,but needs more than this..._  
And becuse Jade hardly had anything colourful Trina went through all of Jade's clothes and settled on a turquiose jumper,black ruffled skirt,black leggings and big black lace boots.  
Then there was a knock on her bedroom ruffled her hair.'Come in...'she said.  
Andre and Beck walked in.  
'Hey, Andre.'said sat down on the carpet and Andre showed them some sheet music that they could write on.  
'So,Jade,'said Andre'What kind of song did you have in mind?'  
Trina ,maybe a normal song would be she remembered what a mess she made of Beck's music lesson.  
'I thought maybe we could write a rap and then record someone singing it at school in the music classroom.'Trina didn't want to be exact,but she thought Beck would remeber his assignment that got mucked up.  
'I think a rap would be you do something at school like that Andre?'asked Beck.  
Wait,did he not remeber?Trina excused herself to go to the bathroom and read the terms and conditions.  
_When you swap lives with someone,they will think that day never existed.'_  
Trina smiled at this and went back to join the Trina didn't read the warnings.  
_'If the person swaps lives again before the 24 hours are up,the person will recall that day,as if they were watching what the life swapper was will recall the day,if they are reminded about the stuff that happened.'_  
Tori had been reminded and she had dreamed about what Trina had done during her life.  
Cat had been reminded by Sam and she had dreamed about what Trina had done during her life  
Beck had been reminded by this and stood up and paced the room.  
'Jade..'he called'Come here'  
Trina was worried.  
'Trina,your games have you done?'asked Beck

**So I know this chapter was a bit short,but the next chapter will be really !**


End file.
